Sing With Me
by DayLightDove
Summary: (AU) It's winter break and Jack wants to sing karaoke with Hiccup. Hiccup agrees. And while it may be cold outside but they didn't care for they kept each other warm. Hijack/Frostcup Older!Hiccup


**Ok so this is a Hijack fanfic! It's like my first completely happy oneshot/songfic! YAY!**

**Anywho I love this pairing! And so I was in the car and was inspired by "Baby, It's Cold Outside" when it was on. So wallah this was born!**

**I don't own HTTYD or ROTG. I also don't own the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside".**

**Well onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Singing:<strong>

_"This is Jack singing"_

**"This is Hiccup singing"**

_**"This is both singing"**_

* * *

><p>Hiccup sighed. His boyfriend, Jack, and his friends had dragged him out this night to have some fun since it was winter break. Currently their little group was at a club and Jack was bugging him to go and sing with him.<p>

"Oh come on! It will be fun! We could sing like some winter songs." Jack whined as he tried to pull his boyfriend to the stage. Tried being the key word since Jack was a twig compared to Hiccup, not that he had a large build but he certainly had more muscle.

"No Jack, I don't want to. I probably won't even be good."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Jack-"

"Please~!"

"Ja-"

PleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE!" Jack continuously whined into Hiccup's ear. This was starting to attract attention, much to Hiccup's displeasure.

"Alright!" Hiccup exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration. The albino's smile was blinding as he dragged the reluctant brunette up to the stage. Since Hiccup was the one dragged up there, Jack let him pick the song as he grabbed the mics. Hiccup looked at all the songs and finally chose one that went along with the season. He smiled as he walked up next to his boyfriend who grinned even more at the music.

With a smile Jack began the song:

"_I really can't stay,"_

And Hiccup followed:

**"But, baby, its cold outside."**

_"I've got to go away,"_

**"But, baby, its cold outside."**

Jack gestured outwards as he sang the next verse.

_"This evening has been,"_

**"Been hoping you'd drop in."**

_"So very nice,"_

**"I'll hold your hands their just like ice."**

At that line, Hiccup reached out and grabbed Jack's pale, somehow icy hand. They didn't know why but his skin had always been colder than a normal person's.

Jack smirked as he thought of his mother, Toothiana:

_"My mother will start to worry,"_

**"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" **

Hiccup smirked as Jack blushed at being call beautiful in front of so many people. Coughing, Jack continued with the next line, thinking of his father Nicholas:

_"My father will be pacing the floor,"_

**"Listen to the fire place roar."**

_"So really I better scurry,"_

**"Beautiful, please don't hurry."**

Jack blushed again at the comment.

_"Well maybe just half a drink more,"_

**"Put some records on while I pour."**

The two had moved closer and Hiccup's arm was now around Jack as they gazed at each other.

_"The neighbors might think,"_

**"Baby it's bad out there."**

_"Say what's in this drink?"_

**"No cabs to be had out there."**

Jack stared at Hiccup's face, admiring each and every detail with a soft smile.

_"I wish I knew how,"_

Hiccup gazed into Jack's baby blues:

**"Your eyes are like starlight now."**

_"To break this spell,"_

Hiccup's hand moved to Jack's hair.

**"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."**

Grinning, Jack stepped away and out of Hiccup's hold.

_"I ought to say no, no, no, sir."_

Hiccup took a step towards him and once again had Jack in his arms.

**"Mind if I move in closer."**

_"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."_

**"What's the sense of hurting my pride?"**

Jack grinned at that.

_"I really can't stay,"_

**"Baby, don't hold out."**

**_"Baby its cold outside."_**

Then Jack stepped away once more from Hiccup.

_"I simply must go,"_

Hiccup took a step towards the other.

**"Baby, its cold outside."**

Jack smirked at the brunette.

_"The answer is no,"_

**"Baby, its cold outside."**

_"The welcome has been,"_

**"How lucky that you dropped in."**

_"So nice and warm."_

**"Look out the window at the storm."**

Jack thought of his sister, Tiana, for the next line.

_"My sister will be suspicious."_

Hiccup stood before Jack with a smile.

**"Gosh your lips look delicious."**

Jack blushed at the statement, but continued on with the song, thinking of his brother, Aster.

_"My brother will be there at the door."_

**"Waves upon a tropical shore."**

_"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."_

Hiccup sang the next line as he thought of all the kisses he shared with the albino.

**"Gosh, your lips are delicious."**

Jack's blush darkened:

_"Well maybe just a cigarette more."_

**"Never such a blizzard before."**

_"I got to get home,"_

**"But, baby, you'll freeze out there."**

_"Say lend me a coat,"_

**"It's up to your knees out there."**

Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand and smiled as he stared into his eyes.

_"You've really been grand,"_

Hiccup smiled:

**"I thrill when you touch my hand."**

_"But don't you see,"_

**"How can you do this thing to me?"**

Jack smirked:

_"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."_

**"Think of my life long sorrow,"**

_"At least there will be plenty implied."_

**"If you caught pneumonia and died."**

_"I really can't stay,"_

**"Get over that old doubt."**

**_"Baby, it's cold," _**They sang together. **_"Baby, it's cold outside."_**

The music ended and the two gazed into each other's eyes as they tuned out the cheers from the people.

"See that wasn't so bad." Jack said with a smirk.

"No, but I know something that will make it better." Hiccup responded.

"What?" Jack's answer was Hiccup's lips pressing against his own. Jack gasped in shock for a moment before he let his eyes slip close and he melted into the kiss.

It may be cold outside but they didn't care for they kept each other warm.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Good? I don't know.<strong>

**Anywho, Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays!**

**Feel free to comment, flame, PM me, etc.**

**Until whatever I do next! :D**


End file.
